


The Signed Oaths Share House

by Draconia1011, Mahoustar



Series: A collection of some of my more... origin-ish stories [1]
Category: Vocaloid, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blue Square and Cube appear only briefly in chapter 3, F/F, F/M, Gen, If you love stuff like crack, M/M, Mainly it would be complaints about problems here–idunno, Multiple Universes Colliding, NIGHT OF NIGHTS INTENSIFIES, There might be some serious themes here strewn about, There will be many MANY refrences to memes and pop culture, This is essentially chaos, Why does Kaito have an insane amout of powers?, but with a plot, i also don't know, you've come to the right place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconia1011/pseuds/Draconia1011, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahoustar/pseuds/Mahoustar
Summary: In a private estate rented out by Crypton's talent agency, a group of 8 live in relative peace— well, if Venti venting, Rin being snoopy, and Aether trying (and failing) to cook can be considered "peaceful" among other things..Make that many other things.~on a mini hiatus~
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin, Kaito & Meiko (Vocaloid), Kaito (Vocaloid)/Kit (Signed Oaths), Kong | Aether/Xiao (Genshin Impact), Megurine Luka/Meiko, Tsukiyomi (UTAU)/Kagamine Len
Series: A collection of some of my more... origin-ish stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069796
Kudos: 3





	1. The Share House's Cast - Headcanons!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the "Chapter 0" of the work, aka our headcanons!
> 
> This will tell you mostly about how the cast will be characterized.

Kit - An energetic fellow and Tsukiyomi's older sister (in spite of her short stature). She only stands at 4'11", and doesn't like it when she's assumed to be Kaito's child. Is known for being horrible at magic and extremely clumsy when flustered. Her character item is cakes and ice cream. She also really likes lobster, too!

Tsukiyomi - A serious young woman who is Kit's younger sister. She has technically made wedding vows with Len already, but she isn't old enough to be officially married to him (he isn't either). She is kinda like a mother hen towards the other Vocaloids (besides Luka and Meiko), and is stricter than most adults. She has 4 children (technically Len has fathered all of them), and is very protective over them. She likes broiled eel, among other types of seafood. The girl with the Amex Black Card.

Rin - Len's older sister, and quite the troublemaker! She enjoys shipping her brother with Tsukiyomi and Kaito with Kit. She's into the memes, and will vent with Venti if it means getting a new scoop. Accidentally organized an actual wedding reception for Tsukiyomi and Len, and wound up spending all of her money on it. Oops.

Len - Rin's younger brother, and one of the few voices of reason in the Share House. He's really serious, but Tsukiyomi somehow always manages to flustered him. How? Well... we'll leave that up in the air. He's technically already made wedding vows with Tsukiyomi, mainly because his sister and her crew accidentally wound up with making an actual reception and blew their budget completely with it.

Meiko - One of the moms of the group, and she's dating Luka. She isn't a fan of Rin's memes, but has resigned herself to the fact she will never get the teen to stop. Kaito's cousins give her a headache, mainly because a LOT of them either love to tease her little brother or try to watch p*rn in an exposed room. The second one was more or less a close call.

Kaito - Meiko's little brother, and the one member of the group with the largest number of extended family members. He also has the firm belief he loves Luka, in spite of the fact she is already in a relationship with his sister. He for some random reason also has time-stopping powers, but never uses them. The reason is most likely Kit being scared witless by him pulling a Luna Dial out of nowhere. (One has to wonder where all of his cousins come from, though..)

Luka - Meiko's girlfriend, the other mom, and a total bookworm. She's shockingly chill with most things. The one thing she won't let fly, though, is things that are obviously inappropriate for children and too dangerous to partake in.

Miku - She isn't as chaotic as her girlfriend Rin, but she still likes to loosen up and act silly every once in a while. She also might have some semblance of an idea as to where Kaito's Luna Dial and other unexplained abilities come from. (And she thinks Kit might also have something to do with it, somehow..)

Venti - A chaotic force of nature who vents whenever he gets the chance. He pretty much lives in the ducts of the Share-House. He is Aether's Ex-boyfriend. (Everything is fine, tho.)

Aether - Xiao's boyfriend and a terrible chef. He's so bad, that it probably would be a good idea to permanently bar him from the kitchen. He's knocked out people due to his cooking. Venti's Ex-boyfriend. (Everything is fine, tho)

Xiao - Aether's boyfriend, and the one person who you really shouldn't say his name out loud (he will come and startle everyone). Enjoys flaunting his spear prowess, playing his kazoo, and his almond tofu. Don't touch his almond tofu.

Albedo - A serious fellow, with one defining quirk... he'll try to use alchemy for everything. Even cooking, which supposedly is even worse than Aether's... (somehow..)

Bonus Facts!

~ Kaito's full range of powers is actually not fully known, but Miku has a betting pool that it's from Kit's many different timeline escapades.  
~ Everyone calls the estate the Share House because of a joke Rin made before Kit and Tsukiyomi arrived, and it's stayed that way since.  
~ Kaito's Luna Dial power is a teeny bit broken, but he's only used it once. And.. no one knows what that _one_ time was, so they debate it constantly.  
~ Kit has a massive personal archive of every single one of the timelines she has met the cast members in. Miku stumbled upon it, hence the first Bonus Fact.  
~ Everyone can use spell cards from Touhou and skills from other games, but commonly don't participate in any kind of combat.  
~ Team GO Rocket has been 100% dissolved here, because Meiko and Dell burned down their old bases at least three times (Arlo kept on trying to enslave her brother..)


	2. Kit's Secret Hideout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is essentially just Miku discovering the secret area under Kit's room.
> 
> She also meets three of my other characters too!

Kit sighed, before slipping the book she was reading into the shelf. This little archive existed underneath the share house kept track of hundreds of timelines, but the funniest thing was that the words in the books effected reality. Even if said effects looked small.

The book she was taking a look at before leaving, though, consisted of abilities for everyone— yet they were related to different Monsters that appear in Monster Hunter World: Iceborne and the few previous installments of the series.

Right when she came up from the secret shelf door, though, she encountered a problem. "Miku, what are you doing in my room?"

"Kaito was looking for you, I'm sure you can guess why."

"Please let it NOT be Palicos again.."

"Minito wants to play Go Fish."

Kit sighed with relief, thanking God that she didn't have to deal with the Palico mess again..

It's also why she hid her Monster Hunter merch. Kaito for some reason loved the bipedal cats as much as he liked ice cream— and it admittedly gave her a headache. She then slipped away, hoping that Miku didn't see the secret switch that let people into the Archive and Observatory.

Right when the coast was clear Miku began tugging on the different books to see if any of them were switches. Miku put her hand on a thick blue book, and felt it slide towards her with a click.

Moments later, the bookcase slid on its rails to reveal the passage that Kit had gone through. "So Rin and Venti WERE right! There is a secret base here!"

Miku slipped inside, and heard the bookcase slide back into place. Oh wait..

She might need a password to get out.

And she didn't know if one even existed.

Well, looks like she was going to be stuck.

Taking a lantern from the small metal shelf and turning on the little flame (Miku noted that Kit loved the fantasy theme a while back), she entered a room that was filled to the brim with multicolored books.

"I guess I can read to pass the time.." The teal-haired Vocaloid browsed the shelves, and settled on a book titled Amber Ashes. She opened the book, and started reading the (short) first chapter. Flipping to the next chapter in the book, she noticed something odd about the story. Namely, Kit and Kaito were both in it.

Scratch that, everyone was.

Putting the book back on the shelf, she decided to take the one right next to it, The Light At The End Of The Tunnel.

Nope, it also looked like Real Person Fiction.

Just what was up with these books?

Miku put it back on the shelf, and left through a corridor. She then found herself in what looked like a theater, with plenty of soft cushions to sit on. Something moved, and the Vocaloid was met with a very confused creature. "How'd you get here?"

Miku noticed she probably jumped an inch due to it leaning right into her face, though they got pulled away by someone who was wearing a white (hooded) coat. "Hey, Bit.. you shouldn't be leaning in like that. I take it that you're Miku, right?"

Miku nodded, and she immediately saw the person wearing the coat do a little fist pump. "First try!"

A little while later, Miku found herself in a fun conversation with the people who lived in the secret Observatory. Funny enough their names were Dusk, Bit, and Naoto. What was even funnier was that they all knew Kit on a personal level.

Miku had to wonder why Naoto was wearing a full-face helmet though. But right when she wondered that.

"Oh frick."

Kit had arrived.

"Ah, what were you doing?" Naoto asked, though Bit was acting playful and decided to call Minito Kit's child (not that they were wrong..). "Dusk, Naoto, why did you let her stay? You know this place is off limits unless it's me or Tsuki, or you three!"

"Uh..."

"The Summoner got distracted."

"Right.." Kit huffed. "Alright Miku, we're going."

"But we were debating who was more serious!"

"Doesn't matter, the Vocaloid was never supposed to see this place."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons for the newcomers! (They're all original characters, save for Dusk though.. so it's more like profiles)
> 
> Dusk - Same personality as Ha~i Wa Hai Ni, including her powers. (Said powers will not be elaborated on, given of their spoiler-y nature.) Here, she'll pretend to act serious until she's forced to break the act.
> 
> Bit - A childish Protogen whose signature color is bright lime green. She's awfully playful and ticklish.
> 
> Naoto - A shy Wickerbeast who hates showing her face to strangers. She only trusts Bit enough to take off her helmet. Looks scary, but is actually a gentle soul. Loves extremely sweet things (like Kame Buns from A3).


	3. "Rin, whatever you do.. make sure Venti doesn't play Close To Me around Kaito. Ok?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place around a year before the previous chapter.
> 
> I just want to say that.. this isn't gonna be too chronological, unless the chapters are linked.

Meiko sighed, given her phone had been ringing for the last hour straight. She turned on the screen, and saw that Crypton was calling her. "Hello?"

"So.. uh.. how do I say this.. we were giving your brother an update.. and.. uh.."

"And?"

"The patch caused a massive glitch that can cause him to run wild. As of now.. he's unconscious so we can try probing the bug. Wat's already getting footage of what happened sent.. so the others will know soon enough."

The line cut, and Meiko sighed. Hopefully her brother would be let out of the Labs soon. Yet.. the way the person tried explaining it made the issue look like it wasn't going to be resolved soon.

~ a week later... ~

A few more tests on the bug had been done, and the Share House had pretty much realized it wasn't a glitch at all. Some random hacker decided to create a malware program that appeared to be a glitch. Crypton was working on an Anti-Malware code to fix the problem, but it was easier said than done.

Thankfully nothing happened over the course of the week with Kaito home.

Though, Venti discovered (while in the vents, like always) that the song Close To Me always triggered the "bug". So, being the silly archon he is, he decided to try playing it at the worst time.

Dell got wind of the plan first, though.

"Rin, whatever you do.. make sure Venti doesn't play Close To Me around Kaito. Ok?"

Thanks to Dell's warning, she was ready for what the bard could of been planning. Though, she wound up letting her guard down right about the time they all could of used it.

It either was the song or perfect and utter coincidence that lead to the chaos that happened ten seconds later.

Kit found herself on the floor, and she looked up to see the person who might of caused the chaos being chased by Kaito right out the door. Although.. the sudden replacement of the blues in his outfit with various shades of magenta and red was definitely concerning.

On top of that, it seemed that he managed to knock almost everyone out.. save for the trio who'd entered the room, her, and Rin.

"What just happened!?"

Kit looked over to the door, and noticed that Tsukiyomi had come with some others to investigate what happened. "Rin.. I think we have a problem.."

"What happened while I was gone, Kit?"

"Venti might of triggered the malware somehow.. and now Kaito's chasing him. I don't know where they went, but— oh, hey Cyan, Cube."

Before anyone really said anything, Cyan had already run off to deal with Kaito's malware issue. "Well... Cyan ran off." Kit got up, and began to put things away. "Well.. it isn't like he's going to wind up coming ba—"

Kit was promptly interrupted by a red gear smacking her to the floor. "What the heck!?"

Maybe ten minutes passed before Crypton launched the anti-virus software and fixed the issue.

It also seemed that an animator saw the mess unfold, and animated a Just Shapes And Beats* bossfight animation with the song Tokyo Skies*.

Well.... great.


End file.
